Generally, steering columns comprise a shaft, one end of which is secured to a steering wheel operated by the driver of the vehicle, and the other end of which is secured to mechanical members intended to angularly position the wheels of the vehicle. The shaft of the steering column is mounted so as to rotate in a tubular housing by way of two rolling bearing assembly devices, each comprising a rolling bearing, generally an angular-contact ball bearing, which are mounted in opposition.
The rolling bearing assembly generally comprises an inner race, an outer race and rolling elements disposed between the races. The rolling bearing assembly is mounted on the housing by its outer race and on the shaft directly or by way of a sleeve or a ring known as a tolerance ring. A sleeve provides the interface between the shaft and the inner race of the rolling bearing and compensates any geometric defects there may be between these two pieces. The sleeve allows the rolling bearing assembly to be mounted easily on the shaft without initial tightness.
However, it is preferable for the assembly to function with zero play between the sleeve and the shaft in order to ensure that the device is kept on the shaft and there is permanent contact between the races and the rolling elements of the rolling bearing assembly.
It is these drawbacks which the invention intends more particularly to address by proposing a new rolling bearing that is particularly economical, is simple to manufacture and to mount, and has an extended service life.